Defensieweb wiki handleiding
Op deze pagina geven ervaren Wikipedianen een aantal tips voor het schrijven van een goed artikel. Wees niet bang om te schrijven. De belangrijkste regel is dus om eerst te schrijven en je dan pas om de regels te bekommeren. Als je onverhoopt een fout maakt, dan is dat op zich niet erg, als je deze later maar herstelt (soms helpen anderen ook een handje). Vaak is het een goed idee om te beginnen met een kladversie (in een tekstverwerker op de eigen computer of in een subpagina in de eigen ruimte) en deze pas later in Wikipedia te plaatsen. Samenvatting Schrijven voor het internet brengt een aantal extra eisen met zich mee. Websurfers zijn veeleisender dan andere lezers, onder andere omdat het lezen van een scherm moeilijker is dan van papier. Structuur is belangrijk op een webpagina. De gebruiker kan een goed gestructureerde pagina veel sneller 'scannen' (snel doorlezen) op zoek naar nuttige informatie. * Zorg dat een artikel begint met een korte introductie in het onderwerp, een soort beknopte samenvatting van wat volgt, of een definitie, in de allereerste alinea. Hierbij komt ook informatie als de naam van een stad in de lokale taal of de geboorte- en sterfdatum van een persoon. Men kan hierbij lettertypes voor andere talen zoals het Chinees gebruiken. * Gebruik kopjes, afbeeldingen, tabellen en lijsten waar dat ook nodig kan zijn. * Denk na over het gebruik van links naar andere artikelen; wees niet zuinig met links, maar link niet elk woord dat een beetje moeilijk klinkt. * Maak alinea's niet te lang; lange alinea's zien er nodeloos moeilijk uit. Kortere alinea's geven meer structuur. * Maak alinea's niet te kort. Alinea's van 1 (scherm)regel suggereren losse feitjes in plaats van een samenhangend geheel. * Herhaal het patroon van soortgelijke artikelen. Bij het beschrijven van bijvoorbeeld , landen of scheikundige elementen is het voor de hand liggend om steeds eenzelfde opzet en opmaak te gebruiken. *Probeer al te populaire taal te vermijden. Probeer de lezer niet aan te spreken als dat niet noodzakelijk is. Deze ziekte loop je op wanneer je in contact komt met schadelijke stoffen kan je ook onpersoonlijk formuleren, zoals Deze ziekte kan worden opgelopen bij contact met schadelijke stoffen. Blijf zakelijk, laat de feiten voor zichzelf spreken. Te droog is natuurlijk ook niet goed. *Het gebruik van de tegenwoordige tijd voor zaken die in het verleden hebben plaatsgevonden ("In 1982 tekent hij een contract met het platenlabel Virgin") is meestal onnodig populair. Voor je begint te schrijven Wat hebben we al? Hoeveel je ook van een onderwerp weet, zoek in Wikipedia wat er al over het onderwerp geschreven is. Door eerst te kijken of er al iets over het onderwerp beschikbaar is, vermijden we dat je een artikel over bijvoorbeeld 'wielen' schrijft, terwijl het onder 'wiel' al uitgevonden is. Vaak vind je uitgebreide en betrouwbare informatie in de Engelstalige, Franstalige, Spaanstalige en Duitstalige Wikipedia's. Vergeet echter niet dat ook deze artikelen geschreven zijn door vrijwilligers en dus fouten kunnen bevatten; gebruik dus ook andere bronnen buiten Wikipedia! Verzamel meer informatie Door nu een aantal artikelen over het onderwerp bijeen te zoeken, kom je mogelijk een aantal aspecten tegen waar je in eerste instantie niet aan gedacht hebt. Kijk nu nog eens goed naar de opzet van je artikel: waar is de meest logische plek om ze in te voegen? Of is het beter je verhaal opnieuw te structureren? Twee suggesties zijn www.encyclopedia.com en columbia. (Voor oudheid zie hier.) In het menulijstje 'hulpmiddelen' zie je 'Links naar deze pagina' staan. Als je een nieuw artikel bent begonnen, kun je meteen zien vanaf welke pagina gelinkt wordt. Het kan je helpen meer informatie te verzamelen en de Wikipedia-puzzelstukjes in elkaar te passen. Wikipedia is voor iedereen Wikipedia is bedoeld voor iedereen. Artikelen mogen daarom niet te specialistisch zijn. Een artikel over bijvoorbeeld natuurkunde moet ook voor mensen zonder kennis van natuurkunde te begrijpen zijn. Begin met schrijven Begin met je artikel door op een rode link te klikken of in je browser de juiste titel te typen. Zorg ervoor dat je de juiste benaming geeft aan een pagina. Zie hiervoor Wikipedia:Benoemen van een pagina. Met redirects kan je ervoor zorgen dat titels die op de nieuwe pagina lijken ernaar verwijzen. Opbouw van een artikel Houd je aan de conventies Op Wikipedia hebben we een aantal conventies afgesproken waaraan eenieder wordt verzocht zich te houden. Dat maakt dat onze artikelen een bepaalde uniformiteit krijgen. Begin met een samenvatting De eerste zin is een korte definitie van je onderwerp. De rest van de eerste alinea is een samenvatting van het artikel. De naam van het onderwerp wordt de eerste keer vet getoond maar daarna niet meer. Probeer in de eerste alinea antwoord te geven op de vijf W's: # Wie: Naam van onderwerp (ook als het geen persoon is). # Wat: Wat is de functie van het onderwerp (beroep van persoon, doel van uitvinding, enz.). # Wanneer: Geboorte- en sterfdatum, datum van uitvinding, ontdekking, ondergang, enz. # Waar: Waar komt het onderwerp vandaan in geografische zin (bv. Oostenrijk), of waar moeten we het onderwerp plaatsen (bv. scheikunde, popmuziek, enz.). # Waarom/Waartoe Welk doel en welk belang heeft het onderwerp. Het liefst zo kort mogelijk. In de rest van het artikel kan je de vijf W's uitwerken in aparte alinea's/paragrafen. Hoofdstukken en alinea's Structureer je artikel door het op te delen in hoofdstukken en alinea's. Bij drie hoofdstukken of meer krijg je automatisch een inhoudsopgave. Wil je die niet zien, dan kan je lezen hoe dat moet. Wees neutraal Wikipedia probeert neutraal over alle onderwerpen te schrijven. Dat is niet altijd even eenvoudig, maar het is wel de insteek. Haal feiten en meningen niet door elkaar en vermeld zeker niet je eigen mening. Wees exact Die opmerking "in de middeleeuwen" bijvoorbeeld, is daar echt geen jaartal of eeuw van bekend? "Vroeger" kan beter vervangen worden door een min of meer afgelijnde tijd, bijvoorbeeld: "vóór de 20ste eeuw", "tot in de 19de eeuw", van 1568 tot 1648, enz. Als je hebt geschreven "volgens sommige geleerden", kun je dat vervangen door concrete namen? "Een stad van 500.000 inwoners" is beter dan "een grote stad". Wees helder Zorg dat je zelf begrijpt wat je schrijft! Als het voor jou niet helder is, zal de lezer je artikel zeker niet begrijpen. Schrijf korte zinnen. Daardoor wordt de leesbaarheid verhoogd. Schrijf geen tekst over maar zet het om in je eigen woorden. Verklaar Leg essentiële begrippen uit! Neem aan dat de lezer niets van het onderwerp weet. Waarschijnlijk is dat ook zo. Wees volledig in je uitleg. Jargon altijd verklaren, hetzij in het artikel zelf, hetzij door een link aan te leggen naar een ander artikel dat de uitleg al bevat. Ga er steeds vanuit dat de Nederlandstalige Wikipedia zowel door Nederlanders, Vlamingen, Surinamers en andere Nederlandssprekenden wordt geraadpleegd. Een bekend begrip of persoon in het ene land hoeft niet bekend te zijn voor lezers uit een ander land. Vooral in het gebruik van "algemeen bekende" afkortingen kan men zich danig vergissen. Link Link door naar bestaande wiki-onderwerpen! Maar doe dat wel gedoseerd. Als het woord muis een aantal keren in het artikel voorkomt, hoef je niet van elke muis die er in de tekst staat een link naar het artikel over de muis te maken. Ook hoeft lang niet ieder woord dat een link zou kunnen zijn, ook echt een link te worden. De beste links verwijzen naar onderwerpen die specifiek met het artikel te maken hebben. Niet iedere plaatsnaam en niet ieder jaartal in het artikel hoeft automatisch een link te worden, dit werkt zelfs vaak eerder storend. Wees bondig Wees niet kort, maar wel kernachtig! Gebruik je bijwoorden die je weg kunt laten? Er zijn woorden die niets informatiefs toevoegen. Weet jij het verschil tussen "Napoleon trok met een heel groot leger" en "Napoleon trok met een groot leger"? (Bovengenoemde tip 'wees exact' geldt ook hier: nog beter is "Napoleon trok met een leger van meer dan 500.000 man". En dit laatste kan weer bondiger: "Napoleon trok met een leger van ruim 500.000 man".) Speel ook met verschillende zinsconstructies. Het doel is maximale informatie in een minimum aan woorden. 'Ondanks dat' kan worden vervangen door 'hoewel', 'vanwege het feit dat' is beknopter uit te drukken als 'doordat' of 'omdat'. Geef veel en veelzijdige informatie Een goed artikel is lang, maar niet langdradig. Er zijn vaak veel facetten aan je onderwerp. Maak een lijstje van facetten: de geschiedenis ("de oudste sporen van sla als landbouwproduct dateren uit ..."), geografische verschillen ("sla is afkomstig uit ... en wordt in Noord-Amerika, West-Europa, ..."), wetenschappelijke zienswijzen, wetenschappers die erover geschreven hebben ("prof. dr. ir. Peultjes heeft in zijn artikel 'sla als voedsel' in het tijdschrift Nature vastgesteld dat ..."), wetenschappelijke classificatie ("sla is een lid van de familie ..., horend bij het geslacht ..."), chemische samenstelling ("sla bestaat voor 99% uit ..."), economische aspecten ("De jaarlijkse export van sla uit het Westland naar Duitsland heeft een waarde van ..."). In een goed artikel komen alle facetten aan bod. Als het verhaal echt te lang wordt is het meestal wel mogelijk deelfacetten een eigen artikel te geven. Zo heeft een aantal landenpagina's aparte pagina's met de geschiedenis van dat land. Zo'n deelverhaal is dan immers maar een klik verder terug te vinden. Wees formeel Gebruik geen 'je' of 'we' in je verhaal, je spreekt de lezer niet toe. Gebruik in principe geen uitroeptekens. Gebruik volledige namen of alleen achternamen om iemands naam weer te geven, zeker geen voornamen. Je artikel beter maken Voeg afbeeldingen toe Een goed plaatje illustreert de tekst en spreekt voor zich. Het maakt het interessanter voor de lezer. Op Wikimedia Commons kan je heel veel afbeeldingen vinden. Bronvermelding Hoe goed je artikel ook is, het zal nooit alle informatie kunnen bevatten. Je lezer zal willen weten waar hij/zij meer informatie over het onderwerp kan vinden. Een echt goed artikel verdient een goede bronvermelding. Controleer je spelling Maak handig gebruik van je tekstverwerker en knip en plak je artikel. Gebruik daarna ook de spellingcontrole. Sommige fouten worden niet herkend, maar het helpt wel. Gebruik geen overbodige spaties of harde returns. Besteed vooral aandacht aan de naamgeving van de artikelen. Als je lange tijd aan een artikel werkt, vergeet dan ook niet om het tussentijds op de harde schijf te bewaren. Perfectie is mooi, maar... Het perfecte artikel bestaat niet. Er is een moment dat je besluit je artikel te plaatsen, ook al kan het dus veel beter. Plaats je artikel en laat het dan los ... en dan begint het. Voeg je artikel toe aan je volglijst. Misschien zullen andere Wikipedianen op de overlegpagina van je artikel reageren. Neem hun opmerkingen serieus! Ze vormen de beste bron voor verbeteringen van je artikel; waardeer het dus wanneer een ander jouw artikel verder oppakt! Je hebt de wereld verrijkt met een artikel. Zelf ben je er ook beter van geworden, je weet nu weer meer van je onderwerp en hebt het helder kunnen samenvatten. Anderen gaan er nu mee verder. Jij moet ook weer verder. Het is als een ouder dat een kind het huis uit ziet gaan. Misschien kun je nog eens kijken hoe het ermee gaat. Maar je hoeft het niet te bewaken. Bekijk de pagina's waar je naar gelinkt hebt. Plaats een link naar je eigen artikel waar dat gepast is. Kijk ook eens naar andere artikelen. Misschien kun je daar iets aan bijdragen. Een aspect toelichten, de structuur verhelderen, uitzoeken of er ook in andere talen artikelen over zijn, kijken of het wel in de juiste categorie staat. Zinsbouw, spelling en taalgebruik controleren. Dat is ook een manier om te beginnen: een artikel aanpassen. Je zou kunnen beginnen bij de beginnetjes, of bij de artikelen die op de lijst staan om verwijderd te worden. Daar is de nood het hoogst. Succes en veel plezier! Zie ook * Het artikel Article development "How to write a great article" in de Engelse Wiki * * *Wikipedia:Checklist categorie:Wikipedia:Help af:Wikipedia:Wenke vir die skryf van 'n goeie artikel ca:Viquipèdia:Com escriure un bon article de:Wikipedia:Wie schreibe ich einen guten Artikel en:Wikipedia:Article development es:Ayuda:Cómo redactar un buen artículo ga:Vicipéid:Conas leathanach iontach a scríobh hu:Wikipédia:Hogyan írj jó szócikket it:Aiuto:Come scrivere una grande voce ja:Wikipedia:素晴らしい記事を書くには pl:Wikipedia:Jak napisać doskonały artykuł pt:Ajuda:Como escrever um bom artigo sk:Wikipédia:Ako napísať výborný článok zh:Wikipedia:如何写出非常好的条目